The Journeys of Gurumon
by Burning Dragonfire
Summary: Pokemon and Digimon weren't all! Gurumon! Zal embarks on a journey! NEW: Submit A Trainer! Chapter 4: Zal and Shali battle, followed by Simple and Clean.
1. Nature

**The Journeys of Gurumon**

There are Pokemon. The are Hokemonsters. There are Digimon. And there are now GURUMON!

**Chapter 1: Nature**

Signing the dotted line, a lady of young age walked over to her son. "These are dangerous. Be careful," she said. That is Valinn. The mother. And that boy is Zal. And the "dangerous things" were known as Gurumon. What are Gurumon? You've heard of Pokemon and all right? Well, Gurumon are much more powerful. They can talk. They can dance and everything. And the Level and all. There's none of that. Gurumon have **_Nature _** for their "attacks." When they are powerful enough, they can get new nature, and eventually have to go into a new nature rank. Once they have a new rank, they can change form. They can change back, but they need something called a Stringust to get into the new form.

Natures can have up to 2 abilities. Every Gurumon can have up to 10 natures- minus the **_State Natures_**. State Natures are like- you know... walking... climbing... jumping... flying... anything that something like them would be capable to do with Body, and not Nature Energies.

Every Gurumon has 5 forms. There is 1 of each Gurumon. There are 200,000 Gurumon in all. When one dies, another one is reborn from the left behind energy. It is "air" and can't do anything, but is growing into shape. After it is about 1/6 of the size of the dead Gurumon, it becomes visible. It has State Nature, but no Special Nature.

Gurumon have multiple natures. Each nature changes a part of them. Such as eyes, reflexes, ears, oh, you get it! So there can be all sorts of looks for the Gurumon.

There is a nature called **_Stelfer Nature_**. This is the most powerful nature. It can hold 3 abilities. They are all unique. 2 of them will not be revealed. But 1 of them- I'll tell you. It's Kazuris. Kazuris is a cyclone with can surround the foe and cause minor damage. It will slow them down, and possibly stop them in their tracks. Also, the Gurumon affected will be affected with a Clockdown. It is 10 seconds, and at the end will blow them back and cause serious damage. It will not kill them, unless they were almost dead anyway.

If you have any more questions, I'll upgrade this chapter with the answer.


	2. Ziramoro

Zal has to get his Gurumon, thanks to his mother's signature. What'll he get? And what nature will it have?

**Chapter 2: Ziramoro**

Zal approached the table. There was a computer and a scanner, following 5 radars. A man named Ofas Olla was by the computer. Call him Professor Olla, ok?

"I have information on all five of my Gurumon. You know all about nature from that report now, yes?" asked Ofas.

"Yes sir," said Zal, returning the report. He sat down in the chair and looked at the page.

"The choices are..." read Zal.

----

ME TIME!

This is where I come in to tell you what's happening.

Ok, Zal is looking at the page. There are...

Michik: A red creature. It has red eyes and all. It is like Wobuffet, only it actually has feet and a neck, and no tail. And shorter! The nature of it is Decast Nature.

Valoss: It is just about 7 inches long, except for the huge head. It is blue. The nature is Rosisili-Delma Nature.

Quak'd: Say the name. Can you guess what it looks like? YES! A duck! Only the beak and webbed feet are black, and the body is red. It has Caw Nature.

Ziramoro: A wolf with 6 tails. It's yellow. It has the Shocking Nature.

Laslatiik: A vine with vine legs, vine arms with vine hands, with vine finger needles, with a sunflower head with a face! It has Season Nature.

And that's all with me time!

----

"I want Ziramoro," said Zal. Prof. Olla nodded and handed him a device. "That is a Ziramoro SP," he said. "It has info on your Gurumon. It can also track anyone who has your name saved on their SP. This is the only Ziramoro SP ever. You can send messages too!"

"Where's Ziramoro?" asked Zal.

"See that dial?" asked Olla. "Turn it to point at Ziramoro's Icon. Turn it to point away from the Icon to withdraw it into the Ziramoro SP."

Zal turned the dial. A compartment opened up and a little container of water and a small orb popped out.

"Get the orb wet," said Olla.

Zal opened up to container, then let a drop fall onto the Orb. Zal tossed the Orb to the floor. The orb became gray, and grew. Ear's popped out of the top. Whiskers grew. It became a wolf head. "Hey buddy," it said. A tail popped out. It was HUGE! Then it split apart into 6 tails. Yellow started to cover the gray. Paws grew. They extended into legs, then leaked off as the rest of the body grew.

"Next time," said the Ziramoro. "You have a data downloader. Shine it and I'll automatically appear."

"You need a name. How about Growl?"

"Sure. Growl."

Growl lit up with electricity. "Sorry. A side effect of Shocking Nature. Check out my Nature Data."

"You have 2 Shocking Nature Abilities. Electric Bite and Sashurkio."

"Exactly."

----

ME TIME! (again)

Time where I jump in! Electric Bite is... well, do I even have to type it? And Sashuriko is like a needle of electricity.

Almost time for the Author's Note.

----

"Ok, Growl! I'm gonna enjoy you!"

----

POOF! The Author's Note Appears!

Author's Note: Remember, you can make your own trainer! They can't have their own powers! You can't make up a Gurumon! I'll decide! And who knows? Your character may be chosen as an ally.


	3. Passion

Romance...

**Chapter 3: Passion**

(When the song starts, I'll warn you.)

Zal walked past Shali. "Hi Zal!" she cheered. "Hi," he said, hiding his crush.

He returned Growl into the SP and walked on. He sat under a tree. Zal didn't know Shali was under another tree nearby. Luckily they couldn't hear each other.

(Song)

Passion

Zal: Remember back then, long back

Shali: Our futures blared so brightly

Zal: Yet under the great blue sky

Shali: We were a little afraid

Both: A familiar tint shines through the pane

Shali: Will I see you again, if I keep my eyes forward

The future stretches on forever

I'd like to sit under a big sign,

And watch the ages pass by

Both: I'll open this window to the person and place

I can never see again

Zal: Remember back then, long back

Our futures blared so brightly

Yet under the great blue sky

We were always asleep

(End of Song)

----

ME TIME!

Time for me to jump in!

Well, you see how they feel.

----

Zal noticed she hadn't heard. So he snuck off before she saw.


	4. Crushed

Shali and Busaliss battle Zal and Growl.

**Chapter 4: Crushed**

"Whew! Close call!" sighed Zal. Shali was closing in. "Hey Zal! I forgot something! Want to battle?"

"Um, sure," replied Zal. Zal pointed the SP at the ground and turned the dial. Growl's DNA Downloaded and appeared in front of Zal. Shali downloaded hers. It was like a large green rat in red socks and a blue skirt made of leaves. "Busaliss! Get ready!" she cheered. "I won't give up," replied Busaliss. "_Shocking_," said Zal, obviously a bad pun.

_"Remember, Busasaliss. You can use your Pedal Gun," _whispered Shali.

Growl started out by throwing an electric needle. Busasaliss sliced it, taking twice as many hits. Growl laughed. Busasaliss had what appeared to be a green gun. She shot at Growl constantly. Growl took several blows and collapsed. Growl managed to get on his paws. His tail started to burn a bit. "Growl! Fire tail!" cried Zal. Growl saw this, feeling no pain. He flared up and launched a fireball at Busasaliss, defeating her before falling down to rest.

"Need some rest?" Zal withdrew Growl. Shali returned Busasaliss to the Gryons SP.

----

Guess what?

ME TIME!

Ok. Growl won. They can train themselves. And Growl has a new nature. Scotil Nature. 1 Ability so far. Fireball. What's the other skill?

----

Shali said, "Nice match Zal."

Zal was alone. So was Shali.

(Song)

Simple and Clean

Shali: You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Zal: Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

Both: When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Zal: The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Both: Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

Shali: When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Both: Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before

Both (Still): When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Shali: Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before

Zal: Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before

(End of Song)

POOF! The Author's Note Appears!

Author's Note: Eh! I wrote a few chapters!


End file.
